


Леди Дождь

by Shephard_Walker



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shephard_Walker/pseuds/Shephard_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леди Дождь. Однажды она посетит и тебя, принеся грусть, скуку, или... Вдохновение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леди Дождь

И вот я снова в этой стране, в этом городе. Зачем я снова вернулась сюда? Ведь люди не любят меня, а некоторые даже больше. Ненавидят. Однако, раз за разом я посещаю это место, ведь я чувствую, что кто-то зовет меня. Кто же ты, таинственный незнакомец? Кто же ты, неизвестный, так отчаянно жаждущий моего прихода? Может быть, в этот раз ты откроешь себя? 

Я лечу над городом, рассматривая разноцветные зонтики спешащих укрыться людей. Глупенькие, что же плохого мой дождь может вам сделать? Неожиданно меня дернуло в сторону и я ударилась об ближайшее здание. Дождь, будто бы мстя за меня, пошел еще сильнее. Я удивилась. Что бы могло сбить меня с пути? 

Я заглянула в ближайшее окно. Из уютной на вид комнаты на меня в ответ уставилась девушка. Ну как на меня, меня, бесплотного призрака, не дано видеть людям. Скорей всего, она видит ливень. Сильный ливень. Она заулыбалась и, выпив что-то из стоящей рядом кружки, начала быстро-быстро тыкать какой-то палочкой по лежащей перед ней дощечкой. Я присмотрелась. Кажется, люди называют это планшетом. На экране одна за одной появлялись буквы. Она так увлеченно строчит. Как жаль, что я не умею читать. Наверняка там что-то интересное. Я долго наблюдала за ней. Тыкнув еще несколько раз, она отложила палочку и потянулась.

\- Как хорошо, что дождь все же пошел, ведь во время него я могу очень быстро написать что-то стоящее. Да и вдохновение прет ключом.

Я улыбнулась. Так вот значит как. Это она звала меня сюда все это время. Что же, я могу радоваться, что хоть кто-то рад мне. Знаешь, а я буду чаще заглядывать к тебе, чтобы дать тебе то, чего так не хватает большинству творческих людей. Я буду посещать тебя снова и снова, принося с собой вдохновение.


End file.
